


【带卡】KILLER & QUEEN

by joka404



Series: 力力三站街宇宙 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Asphyxiation, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smoking, Spanking, 变态杀人犯, 站街
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joka404/pseuds/joka404
Summary: 六🔥站街，在街角看到了变态杀人犯带土。预警见tag。点击Notes 可以参考我脑时的背景。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: 力力三站街宇宙 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665487
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	【带卡】KILLER & QUEEN

宇智波带土透过凛冽的空气与那个男人对视。

那人跟没骨头似的倚在墙上，一头疏于打理的白发融进他头顶昏暗的灯光和簌簌落下的雪里。男人挺高，身上裹着件呢子大衣，两脚踩进没拉好拉链的靴子里，露出的那截小腿跟灯下的雪似的，白得有点扎眼。

这里的冬天很冷，男人很白，带土敢断定他肯定没穿裤子，不然布料间的摩擦力不会让呢子面料这样顺滑地垂坠下来。

男人倚在墙上抽烟，他明显也注意到了带土的视线，转动那双灰眼睛向带土看去，然后用细长的手指夹着香烟往嘴里送，透过升腾的烟气与带土对视。

如果宇智波带土常在这片混那他就会知道白发男人的名字。这人出名，天天晚上站的位置雷打不动，干的事也跟他身后那条暗巷似的见不得光。

说得直白点，男人是给人嫖的。

旗木卡卡西，但凡草过他的人都知道他屁股有多紧，玩得有多开。站街的不需要脸蛋有多好，屁股好草就完事了，更何况旗木卡卡西的那张皮囊也不差。好名声传遍之后卡卡西也不愁拉客，他就光点根烟往那一站就是活招牌，一个晚上跟着不同的男人或是女人来回进出巷子好几次足以说明卡卡西在站街界的地位。

卖屁股行当里当之无愧的Queen。

然而宇智波带土不知道这些，他从不在一个地方久留。他才刚刚杀了个人，几分钟前还用拇指抹掉了溅到他皮鞋上的血沫子。他应该趁着脑子里的肾上腺素还没过劲赶紧往西边行进，可男人的灰眼睛勾得他在雪地里全身发烫。

带土知道这只是肾上腺素的作用，可是他还是任由着自己的腿迈向了白发男人。

嫖客总是和站街女之间拥有独到的默契，只要一个眼神就知道对面安得什么心，这一点也通用于站街男。

所以带土只是叼出香烟，冲男人扬了扬下巴，白发男人就识相地将脸凑近，咬着烟帮带土把烟引燃。

带土跟他并排倚在墙上抽烟，像他一样把烟吸进肺里再把雾吐出来。卡卡西也不纠结于带土到底嫖不嫖，反正于他而言这位不上他下一位也会来上他，他倒乐得这个黑发的异乡人只是在这陪他抽抽烟，他好能歇一歇他刚才才被用过的屁股。

卡卡西十分钟前才刚被别人射进身体里，上个嫖客的精液还在他屁股里夹着。

带土静静地跟着男人一起抽烟，一口一口地吞吐，待那个忽明忽暗的红点快燃到他夹着烟的指尖，他才从衣兜里摸索出一卷用橡皮筋捆着的美元，攥在手心里塞进了白发男人的口袋里。卡卡西将手伸进衣兜里验着货，用指甲扫过这卷钞票的厚度，然后有点惊讶地提了提一直耷拉着的眼皮，向带土挑了挑眉。

他转身朝暗巷里走去，依旧是那副没骨头的样子，佝偻着背插着兜。男人回头看了眼带土，冲他偏了偏头，带土便亦步亦趋地跟在他身后。看着昏黄的灯光从男人的白发上一点点褪去，带土忽然有点后悔刚才怎么不再一起多抽几根烟。

卡卡西的屋子就在巷子里，离街口不远，几步路，站街方便。他住在传统的老式公寓里，供暖用的铜管一层层在楼道里盘着，带土一进到楼道就热得想脱光。卡卡西领着带土上了二楼，用那把黄铜钥匙开着锁眼，进门后就径直脱掉了鞋子跟外衣。

他比带土想象的更加淫荡。带土以为卡卡西只不过是光着两条腿而已，现在才发现他里面什么都没穿，只是裹了件大衣趿拉双鞋就站在外面。

卡卡西未觉他这样全身赤裸的样子有何不妥，反正屋子里暖气给的足。他站街多年，哪个来嫖的不是恨不得在门口就脱下裤子干他，脱穿衣服于卡卡西而言不过是个流程，有那个闲功夫他都能再去街角接一单了。

卡卡西赤裸着背对带土，带土眼里只有他白得扎眼的背和挺翘的屁股，尤其是他弯下腰脱鞋的时候，脊骨一节节地凸起，屁股显得更加浑圆，让带土恨不得立马就干进去。

看起来就他娘的欠操，带土想，同时在心里赞美自己的眼光。

卡卡西看不见带土黏在他后背上的视线，也或者是他早就习惯了这种视线。

“我屁股里面还有精液，”他头也没回的就跟带土讲话，“你要介意的话可以戴套子，套子在——唔——”

带土一点不关心套子在哪儿，他现在就想操他，他没工夫撕开那难用的包装再在把那层橡胶薄膜箍在鸡巴上。所以带土只是拉开了裤子拉链便迫不及待地扶着阴茎操了进去，没来得及等卡卡西把那句没用的话说完。

真紧，带土想，这就是他想要的，被温暖而紧致的甬道包裹着，跟一个拥抱也没什么区别。

前任嫖客留在卡卡西屁股的精液此时起到了润滑作用，这让带土没费什么劲就一捅到了底。但就算卡卡西习惯了被按着草，屁股里头还有东西能够润滑，带土阴茎粗长的尺寸还有他强势的进入还是让卡卡西瞬间软了腿。

站着被人从后头操可不是什么舒服的姿势，卡卡西挣扎着想要从男人钉在他后面的那根鸡巴上逃走，却被带土用手臂紧紧箍住了腰。

“你要往哪逃？”带土贴着卡卡西的耳朵问到，他呼出的热气打在卡卡西的耳洞里，让卡卡西偏过头发出难耐的呻吟。带土操的挺狠，牢牢地把卡卡西按在自己身上，囊袋一下下地打在卡卡西的屁股上，发出啪啪的声响。

“你还没告诉我你的名字呢，嗯？皇后陛下。”带土用鼻尖追着卡卡西躲闪的头，凑在他的耳边说到。他还故意伸出舌头将卡卡西的耳廓舔了个遍，然后满意地听着男人哆嗦着呻吟。

“卡…卡卡西…唔…旗木…卡卡西…”

“卡卡西吗，真不像个名字。”带土说到，便没再去管刚才的问题，一个劲地顶着腰胯把自己的阴茎往卡卡西的穴里捅去，恨不得把那副卵蛋都捅进对方温热的洞里。

卡卡西虽然被操的次数多，但爽到的次数少。他站街只是工作，没几个人还会对工作抱有期待。更何况作为被嫖的那个他没什么权利去挑选客人，当然更没法挑选客人的鸡巴。其实嫖客与娼妓相比也没有高贵到哪去，一个给钱就能上，一个给钱就让上。而在钱给到位的情况下人总是能稍微弥补自身的缺失，比如说，阴茎的大小。

脸蛋漂亮活儿又好的男人通常不缺人去干，所以来嫖的通常来说都那么个共同点，那就是那方面基本都不太行。

所以这就是为什么卡卡西的生活里充斥着性但还能借着情色小说面无表情手淫的缘故。因为爽到的时候少，还不如自己动手撸。

但带土有让他爽，很爽。从对方粗大的龟头顶开他的穴口碾进来时，卡卡西就爽得两腿发软，头皮发麻。黑发的异乡人近乎狠绝地挺着腰，大开大合地操着他，捅进去的瞬间还不忘往回按住卡卡西的腰腹让自己的阴茎往里插得更深一点。前列腺被充分摩擦带来的快感让卡卡西不用去演就发出淫荡的浪叫，他两脚根本站不住，只能感受到自己脱了力的瘫软身体失控似的向下滑去把那根阴茎吃得更深，然后又会被男人结实的手臂拦着腰抱起。

卡卡西不知道自己怎么就被带土轻而易举地干射了。生理性眼泪不断地从他的眼眶溢出淌了满脸，水汽糊在他的眼珠上，他只能模糊地看到自己射出的东西像道抛物线落在了他心爱的地板上。

卡卡西射精时绞紧的后穴吸得带土想射，对方柔软的肠肉紧紧地缠了上来，像是插进了有了压力的水里，连他阴茎上青筋勃起的沟壑都被对方的穴肉给填满了。带土恨不得跟对方一起交代去，但想了想自己花出去的美元，还是停下了顶撞的动作忍下了想射了欲望，等着对方的穴肉不再绞动。

卡卡西射完后还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，他感受到穴里插着的火热粗大的东西渐渐抽离了他的身体，顶端离开穴口时还发出“啵”的一声。带土松开了箍在卡卡西腰上的手臂，看到脱了力的白发男人膝盖发软地向下跪下，又赶忙把人给捞起。

“你看起来好他妈爽，卡卡西。是我的鸡巴让你这么爽吗？”带土扶着卡卡西，任由白发男人青筋凸起的手发力攥着他的手臂。卡卡西握得很用力，可带土看起来像是不会痛的样子。

卡卡西还在喘着粗气，他的胸口还在随着呼吸上下起伏，像一只坏掉的风箱。可他在听到这话后还是抬头跟带土对视。

带土看着白发男人仰起挂着红晕的脸，看着他用灰眼珠望向自己，看着他鬓角的一颗汗珠沿着脸颊淌进颌骨，看着男人嘴角那颗被口水润得亮晶晶的小痣。带土忽然觉得旗木卡卡西脸上什么都可以看，什么都怪好看的。

“是啊，我好他妈爽。”卡卡西咧开嘴角笑着说道，嘴角的小痣也被勾得提起来几毫米，晃着带土的眼。卡卡西伸手往带土的阴茎摸去，那根鸡巴还在勃起着，向上昂扬着翘起，亮晶晶的液体还挂在上面，是他分泌出的肠液。卡卡西用瘦长的手掌虚扣住带土的阴茎来回撸动，对带土说：“可是客人你还硬着，不再来爽一爽吗？”

然后他就被带土拦腰扛起扔到了床上。

床垫里的劣质弹簧硌得卡卡西有点疼，他挣扎着从深陷进去的床里爬起，还没等起身又被带土掐着脖子按回到了床上。

“别动。”带土伸手按着卡卡西的脖子，把他的脸压进枕头里。卡卡西的脖子没有很细，但带土又宽又大的手轻易地就制服了他。

“把屁股撅起来，趴好。”带土命令道，白发男人顺从地照做。

带土终于如愿以偿地又看到了男人漂亮的脊背和挺翘的屁股。

卡卡西伏在床上，背部和后腰的肌肉因为他的姿势绷紧，像一挽漂亮的弓。被操得熟烂通红的小穴从屁股缝里露出来，闭不拢的穴口随着卡卡西的呼吸翕张着。

带土把手指伸进卡卡西后面的那个洞里来回搅了两下，果不其然听到了卡卡西发出晦涩的呻吟，然后又把湿淋淋的手指抽了出来。

真是奇妙，带土想，明明这两根手指刚才还跟他一起夹着烟，现在却伸进了他后面的洞里。

卡卡西有点紧张于男人何时进入，他服从了带土的命令，因此看不到男人在干了什么，只感受到男人带着点茧的手指伸进了他的洞里转了两圈又移开了。

他迫不及待地想要带土粗长滚烫的鸡巴操进来，但还有点害怕那根东西突然间捅入。头一次地，卡卡西有点期待于被人粗暴填满，然后在性交的快感中沉沦。

跟刚才那次一样，带土的阴茎又毫无预兆地捅进了他的穴里，卡卡西也无可避免地发出了声短促的惊叫。带土看着对方的漂亮屁股一点点把他的阴茎吞进，紧咬住他阴茎的根部，然后用手虚按着卡卡西的肩膀动着腰。

“你可真是带劲，卡卡西。”带土一边叹息着一边真心实意地夸赞着身下的男人，随手扬起巴掌拍在对方那坨白得晃眼的臀肉上，发出“啪”的一声脆响。卡卡西也因这一巴掌发出黏腻绵长的呻吟，让人听不出他是过分愉悦还是过分痛苦。

卡卡西的腰肢被带土突如其来的一巴掌惊得向上窜起，肠肉也瑟缩地绞紧，根本不需要任何摩擦跟刺激，快感就自动从前列腺沿着脊椎窜上了卡卡西的脑子。

带土也爽得不行，对方销魂的肉洞像是吸食着带土的魂智，什么逃跑，西方，警察，这些玩意带土统统都不想去想了。

他只想在这操死卡卡西，或者死在他身上。

他从扇巴掌中得了趣，来回抽着卡卡西的两瓣臀肉，欣赏着对方的屁股渐渐挂满自己的红手印。清脆的“啪”“啪”声混在卡卡西愈发淫荡和响亮的呻吟声中，竟然也没显得那么突兀了。

“你爽的要死，是不是？”带土伸手去摸卡卡西的阴茎，问到。男人的前端在不停地流水，只摸了一下带土的手掌就变得湿淋淋的。

然而卡卡西这次没工夫回答他，他被带土操的两眼翻白，只能随着对方操干的频率发出最原始的呜叫，他嘴巴张着，涎水全部流在了枕套上。他隐约知道带土伸手过来抚慰了他的前面，他还向前顶了顶腰，但未等尽兴那个温暖的热源就移走了。

带土看着男人的沉溺在情欲中的痴态，忽然没有缘由地想，如果卡卡西要是就这样死在这里，是否就会永远快乐了呢？

又是肾上腺素，带土冷静地想，肾上腺素又先于他动手了。

白发男人被他死死按进蓬松的枕头里，开始还好，但逐渐加剧的窒息感让卡卡西开始挣扎，但他的挣动没有任何效果。带土那只杀死过人的有力的大手死死地掐住他的脖子，鸡巴仍在狠狠操着卡卡西，把他死死地钉在那里。

因为窒息的缘故卡卡西后穴越绞越紧，带土也射进了卡卡西的体内。他射完之后把卡卡西翻过来，看着对方像溺了水刚爬上岸的人一样大张着嘴喘着气。

卡卡西的样子很狼狈，狼狈到没人相信他只是经历了一场过分激烈的性交。

他屁股上布满了带土的红手印，脖颈后面带土掐出的痕迹怕是几天都无法消去。因为汗水，他的白发湿乎乎地糊在额头上。他大张着嘴巴喘气，鲜红的舌僵在嘴里，上面挂着黏糊糊的口水。

他在窒息的时候射了，那一刻死亡跟快感一起降临。卡卡西甚至觉得自己有好一阵是失去了意识的，脑子里只剩一片虚无的白光。

他不知道自己是因为缺氧要快死了，还是因为爽得快要死了。

“水。”卡卡西冲带土说到，他的嗓子叫哑了，听起来性感得过分。带土会意去厨房给他取了水，端给他，看他大口大口地咕咚咽下。

白发男人喝过水后便摊着四肢仰躺在床上，他伸手向床头柜摸索，拿出了打火机跟香烟，点燃了叼在嘴里，有一搭没一搭地吐着气。

黑发男人没有要走的意思，卡卡西也懒得去管他。带土确实有让他爽到，但他也累得不行。卡卡西的大腿根还跟痉挛似的颤抖着。

他今晚是铁定出不了门了，卡卡西想，但要是这位客人想再跟他来上一发的话他铁定会拒绝。

那样他真的会死掉，死在男人的鸡巴上。

带土看着卡卡西抽烟，觉得那朦胧的烟气又把他们隔开了。

我要告诉他我是谁，带土思索着，如果他要是像别人一样尖叫，我就杀了他，然后带着他的尸体跟我一起去西边。

然而卡卡西对带土变态杀人魔的身份并没有产生很大的反应，他只是懒洋洋地眨了眨眼，跟带土说了句你好鸢先生。

带土有点高兴，因为卡卡西总归是跟别人不一样的，但又有点失落，因为他无法带着男人去远行了。

“你不怕我杀了你吗？”带土扬起嘴角讥笑道，他决定再给自己和卡卡西一个机会。可卡卡西只是转过头瞥了带土一眼，手指上还夹着他那根燃了一半的香烟。

我怕你有什么用，你要杀我我也没办法，卡卡西心想，可是他现在实在是懒得说话，也没什么心情跟带土解释他的心路历程。所以他只是瘫在床里，继续抽着他那根没燃尽的烟。

带土扑上去掐住卡卡西脖子的时候很突然，就像他前两次操卡卡西那样突然。可卡卡西就像是个稻草人一样任由他掐住，做出的反抗甚至都没有刚才被按在枕头里时激烈。

只要带土的手指再收紧一点，卡卡西的喉骨就会被他掐得粉碎，让男人悄无声息地消失在这个世界上对带土而言不是什么难事，他甚至连痛苦的尖叫都不会发出。

然而带土还是松开了手。

他穿好了裤子和外衣，就像是什么都没发生过一样，临走时还帮卡卡西带上了门。他站在在楼道里，卡卡西呛着气的咳嗽声从铁门后传来，待男人的咳嗽声逐渐平静，带土也下了楼，离开了这里。

这座城市里每天都会来往许多人，亡命徒，流浪客，还有很多想要追求平静生活的普通人。变态杀人魔鸢先生也不过是卡卡西站街事业里的一任嫖客，这个国家现在什么人都有，没准哪一天变态杀人魔鸟先生鹰先生雀先生也会爬上他的床。

卡卡西每天还是老样子，裹着他那件呢子大衣站在街角，领着不同的男人或者女人回到他的小公寓里。

直到五天之后波风水门找上门来。

“旗木先生，”金发蓝眼的警察像是不认识卡卡西一样，一本正经地叫着卡卡西的姓氏，对方正义的模样让卡卡西觉得有点滑稽。

“我们警署正在调查关于变态杀人魔鸢的线索，不知道您有没有见过这个人。”

波风水门的下属递上一张照片，上面戴着橙色抽水马桶面具的鸢先生正快乐地冲镜头比起耶的手势，后面躺着的是被害人被肢解的尸体。

卡卡西看着照片上男人支棱八翘的黑色短发，突然间开始有些怀念，也可能有些后悔。

“没有。”卡卡西耸了耸肩，说到，他用指尖点了点照片上那个滑稽的橙色面具。

“毕竟这样的目标还挺明显的，你说是吧？波风警官？”

**Author's Note:**

> 脑时的背景：  
> 1992年前后的东欧/俄罗斯，秩序混乱，全员阴沟人，全员没盼头。但是有雪有暖气，冬天下午三点就黑天，外面零下三十度屋里头零上二十二度，在烘得发热的屋子里力力跟人打炮，被热气蒸得浑身发红，汗水覆在力力的肌肉上，也不知道是热的还是爽的，反正就很性感。


End file.
